1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for measuring the thickness profile of a strip of metal, in particular steel, in a hot or cold sheet rolling system.
This device comprises a radiation emitting tube and a linear radiation detector disposed on opposite sides of the plane of said strip, and electronic acquisition, measuring and control means.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for measuring the thickness profile of metal strips are known employing the absorption of X-rays and comprising an X-ray emitter and an X-ray detector formed by an ionization chamber having multiple detectors. These devices on one hand have an insufficient transverse resolution, of the order of 1.9 mm, owing to the multiple detector ionization chamber, and on the other hand do not provide sufficiently precise measurements in the region of the vicinity of the edge of the metal strip on a width which may extend several centimeters. This second drawback is due to the fact that the X-rays are diffused in an inhomogeneous manner in the vicinity of the edge of the strip and this inhomogeneity interferes with the measurement.